Ai No Katamari
by A.C. Lennox
Summary: A minha vida não é nada maçante, pacata, fria, ao contrário sou cheia de vida, brilhante e linda. Não dou importância a nada, e nos meus trinta e oito anos de vida ainda sou jovem... muito jovem. O jovem Li que o diga! [Para Lilychan!]


**Ai No Katamari**

**By: Annah Lennox**

**Beta: Bella Lamounier (minha mamy)**

**Dedicado a Lily (minha filhinha .)**

Ele chega a ser melhor que Chocolate!

E olha que sou uma chocólatra assumida, até a carteirinha do CAA eu tenho (para disser a verdade, faço parte de um grupo... Sabe aqueles grupos famosos do yahoo, cujo objetivo é ser um fórum, mas que na verdade acaba sendo um marasmo, pois hoje em dia ninguém mais quer mandar e-mails é mais pratico usar MSN?). Aliás, foi através desse bendito MSN que o conheci... Sim, ele. O melhor que o chocolate, lembram-se?

Bem, ele é tudo de bom. Dentista de vinte e tantos anos (mais novo do que eu, mas hoje em dia está na moda namorar garotões), forte, alto, bonito e sensual. Para ser um pouco mais chula: Um verdadeiro T-E-S-Ã-O! As nossas primeiras conversas foram estranhas, por mais que ele tentasse se passar por mais velho eu percebia pelas idéias e até mesmo pelas gírias que ele não passava de um garotão saindo da faculdade. Não posso negar que a idéia de corromper um homem jovem me excitava.

Era uma fantasia, ora! Quem ditou a regra de que uma mulher de trinta e oito anos não poderia ter desejos normais? Não era porque já estava quase na casa dos quarenta que viraria uma velha gagá a espera de um neto (Ah, tenho uma filha de vinte anos, bonita, inteligente e bem casada com um brasileiro. Pelo fato de ter dado a luz cedo demais eu sempre entendi a ânsia de minha filha. Não devo me gabar, mas Hitomi é uma menina de ouro... fiz um bom trabalho, e sozinha. Graças a Deus não precisei daquela nuvem sombria que escureceu o meu céu por dois anos até me abandonar com um bebê de colo).

Voltando ao assunto... Ainda sinto desejo. Um fogo que me faz acordar toda molhada à noite (não, não são os primeiros sintomas da menopausa). E ao ver pela primeira vez a foto daquele bonitão me encantou, me excitou a ponto de quase ter tido um orgasmo na frente do meu micro.

Durante dois meses, apenas nos conhecemos melhor. (Sim, é aquela fase de analisar o terreno antes de ciscá-lo) Percebi que, além de belo, ele era inteligente e muito conceituado. Era de uma família tradicional chinesa e estava no Japão por achar que ali teria a oportunidade de crescer como pessoa (creio eu que é pelo o fato dele não querer assumir a empresa da família... Pobre menino).

Nos meses seguintes começamos a trocar mensagens de duplo sentido. Porém foi em Janeiro de 2005 (uma data marcante, quase como 11 de setembro de 2001, quando as torres do WTC foram atingidas por aviões. Chocada, vi uma grande amiga virar pó ao vivo para milhões de pessoas) que pela a primeira vez fizemos sexo pelo o computador!

Foi divino... Pleno, porém estéril, depois do orgasmo eu me dei conta de que não tinha ninguém para abraçar. Durantes meses a situação ficou assim... Era satisfatório tanto para mim como para ele utilizar o computador ou telefone para nos interagir sexualmente.

Nenhum passo foi tomado para que nosso relacionamento saísse da "mão" para algo mais plano e sério. No fundo me ressentia por pensar que ele tinha vergonha de mim pelo fato de ser quatorze anos mais velha que ele.

Era uma década de diferença... Ele era da geração "internauta" e eu, da época das discotecas. Mentes diferentes, contudo a paixão que sentíamos um pelo outro era muito forte.

Forte mesmo...

Em maio sofri um pequeno acidente. Kaori, a minha neta de quatro anos, jogou um objeto pontiagudo na direção do amiguinho de escola. E eu, para defender a criança daquele imenso monstro verde, banquei a mulher maravilha e pulei na frente dela.

Acabei quebrando um dente e ganhando grandes arranhões pelo o corpo. Não me arrependo, porém não devia ter ido com tanta sede ao pote, pois no final o monstro verde nada mais era do que um ursinho indefeso e o meu real inimigo era o chão, que me nocauteou sem dó ou piedade.

Em suma... Precisava de um dentista...

Hahahahahahahhahaha

Imagina quem eu procurei?

Ora, meninas, para chegamos ao cume ( e que cume) temos que primeiro subi a montanha. Além do mais tinha um belo pretexto. Precisava de um dentista e urgente (imagina! Sakura Kinomoto banguela? Parecia um monstro e não a mulher maravilha).

Foi interessante falar com a secretária dele, isso para não dizer hilário, estava com mil sacanagens na cabeça naquele momento. No final a consulta estava marcada para o dia 1 de abril (não, não é mentira).

Aparatei-me toda... Ou melhor, não vesti roupa nenhuma. Apenas uma capa preta discreta que quem visse de longe ou de perto nem desconfiaria que por debaixo dela existia uma mulher nua.

Cheguei na hora marcada.

Como era de costume a sala de espera estava lotada. Shoran abrira uma clínica com mais dois outros amigos da faculdade. Gostava daquele lado dele... Na verdade gostava de todos os lados dele inclusive o seu bumbum. Tão redondinha e perfeita que chegava ser um pecado vê-lo apenas de cueca samba-canção.

"Senhora Tojiro."-chamou a jovem secretária do meu querido amor. Ela não era nada bonita o que me deixou toda animada. Mesmo na casa dos quarenta ainda era uma mulher atraente capaz de fazer qualquer homem perder a respiração só de me vê passar.

Como queria fazer uma surpresa para o meu príncipe marquei a consulta e dei o meu sobrenome de casada. Queria ser o presente daquele Deus... E acho que obtive êxito nessa tarefa nada fácil.

Até hoje... Nove meses depois, me lembro da cara de Shoran ao me ver inteirinha nua, ali na sua frente. Após a surpresa e o constrangimento ele me deu um sorriso sacana e me levou até a sua mesa, e lá me amou sem medo.

Parecíamos dois adolescentes na puberdade ao descobri como era gostoso fazer sexo. Fiquei duas horas ali... Sem me importar com nada e nem com ninguém.

Foi um grande passo no nosso relacionamento... Tudo mudou. Já não precisava fazer malabarismo para me excitar. Agora tinha ele de carne e osso na minha cama todas as noites.

Podem ficar com ciúmes, meninas! O Shoran é meu! Cheguei a ponto de censurar o micro dele para ter a certeza de que não falava com nenhuma outra mulher.

Eu não sei se o amo... Amor não é uma palavra presente em meus pensamentos. Muito menos sou doida de me apaixonar por um garotão de vinte e dois anos sabendo que ele jamais poderia me assumir...

Assumir! Aí está uma palavra da qual tenho medo. Meu ex-marido, em vez de assumir a filha, sumiu no mundo sem deixar endereço. Preferiu abandonar tudo a ter que paga uma pensão. Na época era jovem e tinha uma filha, não podia me dar ao luxo de chorar pelo leito derramado, agora com trinta e oito anos sabia que não tinha mais pique para viver outra desilusão amorosa.

O sexo era bom, porém era apenas isso e nada mais. Logo o meu príncipe procuraria uma "carne nova" para se casar e ter filhos... Coisa que eu jamais poderia lhe dar.

Estranho (vocês podem nem acreditar em mim), mas não me sinto nem um pouco incomodada com isso. Pelo contrário, queria que ele desse um rumo à sua vida sem se prender a mim.

Já passei por diversas fases em minha vida e nesse momento a última coisa que quero é um marido, ainda mais tendo a idade que Li tem. Estou cansada demais para criar outro filho... Pode ser preconceito da minha parte, porém, não me vejo grudada nele como se fosse um chiclete.

Além do mais não nasci com vocação para ser a mulher maravilha.

Antes de tudo podem ter a certeza de que sou resolvida em todas as áreas da minha vida...Tanto na sexual como na pessoal.

Bem, meninas... Por hoje é só. Espero muito receber comentários construtivos. Mas, por favor, não se esqueçam dessa humilde senhora que aqui escreve.

Até mais!

Beijos!

Sakura Kinomoto


End file.
